Glutton For Punishment
by SG-Some Guy
Summary: 10 years after DReaper, Ai is dead, leaving Makoto and Impmon behind. Slowly a group of digimon are leading an invasion, taking over the Digital World, leaving everything up to Mako and Impmon, and the new team of Tamers. Evil OC's Wanted!
1. Chapter 1 : Science

**Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon it belongs to Toei, I do not own the song "The Scientist" as it belongs to Coldplay**

**- -**

There's an old Chinese curse, "May you live in interesting times," which until three years ago, Makoto had no idea why it was considered a curse at all.

The tall 5'8", thin, thirteen-year-old was dressed casually in at white t-shirt and grey shorts, his brown hair was kept up by a pair of blue-lensed goggles on his forehead. Standing in the middle of a cemetary he was lost in thought, during his moment of silence, looking onto the tombstone of his deceased sister.

He relived the moment in his mind everday, and visited the graveyard every morning, all out of fear. Fear of forgetting - forgetting her existence, and forgetting a very important part of his life. For every other part of the day, he had developed the so called 'Idiot's Disorder', as named by his sister, trying to hide loneliness by acting idiotic, self-centered and attention-seeking.

"You think we should get going now?" Mako looked to his left and smiled at the impish demon-digimon standing next to him.

"Do you really care whether we're late or not, Impmon?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow at his digimon.

"Not really, its just... _her_. She's as scary as ever - I think its that time of the month." Impmon replied, it was normal for Impmon to be afraid of something, but to actually admit it was something else, and Mako understood why. He had never met anyone as scary as her, and was determined not to get on her bad side, but with his luck, he always was.

"Just give it a few more minutes, I'm pretty sure Suzie won't mind." Mako tried to reassure himself, still looking at the tombstone. "I just need a few more minutes with her Impmon, that's all."

"We all need a few minutes with her Mako." Impmon said, in a moment of sadness, both were not proud of their failure to save her, and the consequences suffered from the loss were great. It had been ten years since the attack of D-Reaper, and three years since her death. Ai was truly missed.

**Glutton For Punishment**  
**Chapter One : Science**

_**"Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be this hard"**_

She was psychotic. She was a bitch. She was definetly _not _their mother. She just baby sat them. And yet, she felt it was her job to punish them.

"You're late!" A fist burst through the entrance of the door, as soon as it was opened. Makoto had barely enough time to dodge it before he recieved a beating.

"Fine you win," Makoto sighed, handing over money to Impmon, who grinned as he placed it somewhere in his bandana.

"Told you it was that time of the month." Impmon grinned, much to the dismay of the 17-year-old Suzie (or Shuichon Lee) Wong. Despite the age difference, she was only a couple of inches than Mako, with brown hair tied up in two buns on her head.

"May I enquire what you two are talking about?" Suzie used her sweet tone of voice, but both males knew something was amiss, when Suzie was acting nice, she was at her true peak of evilness.

"Calm down kids, we're here for a meeting, not for another round of babysitting. You three can work it out when you get home." Henry Wong, or Jiangliang Lee by his Chinese name, had interrupted their conversation. Out of all the digidestined, Henry surprised himself by being the one to stay at Hypnos and replace Yamaki, who had been promoted to a position elsewhere. At twenty-three years of age, he looked youthful, but had maturity far beyond his years. He was a few inches above six feet, dressed in a black suit, with an orange tie. "C'mon Terriermon, stop playing and get over here, bring the new cards while you're at it."

"New cards?" Mako raised his eyebrow, smiling as Terriermon and Lopmon made their way over to him. Mako had been part of Hypnos for the past couple of years, not joining when the others did due to his young age, but he sure enjoyed being part of it now. The room they were in was situated somewhere inside the Headquarters, its walls and floors were a shiny, silver, reflective colour, with a table in the middle and a large TV on the front wall.

"Yeah, we've recently got a hold of these cards that would suit the two of you, just make sure nothing happens like the Allomon Incident again." Henry said, as Mako smiled to himself. The Allomon Incident wasn't well planned, all his cards ended up burnt after a inconviniently placed fireball came Mako's way.

"So that's what you called us for, new cards. We're gonna need them, with the amount of realisations that have been going on recently." Suzie shrugged, as Lopmon jumped on her shoulder.

"Who cares, we don't need those new cards anyway, right Mako?" Impmon grinned, lighting a fireball in his hand. "All I need are some of these."

"That didn't help when you were defeated by that Allomon!" Lopmon sneered, as Impmon pulled a tongue at the brown bunny digimon.

"I would've been able to handle it if you didn't get in my way!" Impmon shot back, lighting another fireball in his other hand.

"Your way? If it wasn't for me you'd be a goner!" The arguement got heated - literally, as Impmon prepared to hurl a fireball right at Lopmons face.

"Hey, Impmon, Lopmon, cool it!" Terriermon said, stepping between the two digimon.

"Terriermon's right guys, you two should know better than fight each other when we have our own problems." Henry sighed, before getting back on topic. "Ryo has been warning us, some of the digimon are planning a break out -"

"That's what they've been doing for the past few months, even years!" Mako said, even after D-Reaper was gone, the gate between the Digital World and the Real World had become easier to access, and Ryo had elected himself and Cyberdramon to monitor the digital world, but were not able to monitor every digimon. Mako thought about Ryo, he, unlike Mako didn't mind the lonliness, and found comfort in the company of digimon, and Mako, not even anyone from the old group of Tamers had seen him in a while. Except for Henry, the only person Ryo kept in contact with.

"Mako, this time it's serious. Their actually together on this one, instead of sending one random digimon at a time. Think about it, 21 realizations this past month!" Henry said. Turning to the large TV behind him, as a familiar face came up on the screen.

"Howdy!" Ryo, with his large spiky brown hair, and Cyberdramon, who was struggling to fit into the screen, smiled - speaking n a terrible Southern accident. "How've ya'll been going?!" Mako couldn't help but laugh, even though it was rare, whenever Mako saw Ryo, he was always able to make everyone laugh.

"Seriously Ryo, get to the point." Henry said, trying his best to hide his smile. "What do you want?"

"You ruined the moment, party-pooper. Hey is that Mako? Boy have you grown!" Ryo said, as Mako waved.

"C'mon, what's up Ryo? What's so special that you had to contact us, for this rare occasion? Actually, this would be a first. We've always had to contact you." Henry said, curious as to why Ryo was finally calling. Ryo put on what Henry thought didn't exist within him - a serious face.

"Henry, Cyberdramon has been injured." Ryo explained. "He was attacked by a group of Infermon, they managed to slash his leg, and I don't think we can get very far from here, the skies have become increasingly dangerous."

"Wait... Cyberdramon is actually injured?" Henry looked amazed, he never thought the powerful Digimon was capable of being hurt. "How?"

"As you can see behind us, the whole village, of what used to be inhabited by Digimon has been destroyed, me and Cyberdramon came to investigate, and when we found the Infermon, they attacked us."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Henry, we have to go to your world." Ryo said, Mako taking note of the fact he said 'your world'. But Mako could understand why, after all those years spent in the Digital World for most of his childhood and adult life, it was a home to him.

"Alright we'll set up an exit for you." Henry said, as an alarm went off in the Hypnos Headquarters, setting off the the D-Arks of the three aswell. "Another realization, Suzie, Mako, go!" The two nodded as they sprinted out of the room, leaving Henry to himself.

- -

The realization was close to the area, in Shinjuku Park, or as the Graffiti'd sign said - Shitjuku. Mako and Suzie had managed to reach it in time, as the two Monochromon had not caused much damage - yet.

"Lopmon, digivolve!" Suzie said, pointing her brown D-Ark towards Lopmon, as it shot out a beam of light at the brown bunny.

"Lopmon digivolve to..." It grew into a giant, resembling a large, brown, abdominable snowman, with bunny ears and a white hat. "Wendigomon!" Mako looked over to the large digimon, unlike Lopmon, Impmon had lost the ability to digivolve, but rather relied on his ability as a rookie, and Mako's ability as a Tamer.

"Let's test out this new card, shall we Impmon?" Mako smiled, taking out his D-Ark and one of the cards given to him by Henry. "Digi-Modify! Flame Sword Activate!" He swiped the card through the D-Ark.

A sword of fire materialized in Impmon's hand, as he charged at the Monochromon, slashing violently. The giant, armoured, triceratops-like digimon easily took the damage, leaving Impmon and Mako little chance to dodge his own attack.

"It's not working!" Impmon growled, as he barely escaped Monochromon's stampede through the park. Wendigomon on the other hand was easily winning, managing to toss the Monochromon aside, and brutally attack it with its large fists.

"Digi-Modify!" Mako called for the second time. "Hyper Wing Activate!" A pair of black wings appeared on Impmon's back, allowing him to soar through the air, hovering over the dinosaur. "Direct this next attack at his feet! Digi-Modify! Snow Crystal!" A crystal of ice formed in Impmon's hands, who threw it at Monochromon's feet, freezing it to the ground. The dinosaur digimon roared in anger at its capture.

"That was easy! Time to send you back to where you came from!" Impmon grinned, as it gracefully landed on the ground, its wings disappearing.

"Transfer Process, Activate!" Pointing his D-Ark at the Monochromon, with a beam of light Mako sent the dinosaur back to the Digital World. He looked over to Suzie, who had a 'I beat you' look on her face. Well it was more like a 'I totally smashed you, your pathetic attempt was the worst I had ever seen'.

"Took you long enough!" Suzie shook her head in sarcasm, as Wendigomon stood behind her.

"Behind you!" Mako yelled, as a black digimon flew through the air, heading for Wendigomon's back.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over soon!" The black, gargoyle-like digimon said, but it was too slow to attack, as Wendigomon's fist slammed into it.

"Evilmon." Mako quietly cursed under his breath, as he prepared to activate another card.

"Wait!" Suzie called, as Wendigomon pinned the gargoyle digimon to the ground. "It looks like it has some information for us!"

"Yes, I have a message!" The Evilmon choked and gasped for breath, under Wendigomon's strong grip. "IceDevimon would like to say, that he's already taken care of the rest."

"The rest?" Mako asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... The others..." Evilmon grinned, even as it felt itself slipping away. The digimon was used for mainly delivering messages, not for fighting. "The new Tamers, are currently being taken care of..."

- -

"This disgusts me..." The white, devil-like monster, better know as IceDevimon, began to grow agitated. He watched the Evilmon taking its last breath as Wendigomon finished it off. He looked over to his master, the giant, purple and black digimon.

"It is time to fix the mistakes of the past digimon who have tried to conquer this world but failed." The large, purple and black digimon sat on his throne, Cherubimon was planning, the complex gears in that twisted mind of his were turning, as he revised his seemingly flawless plan to gain power. "How did the destruction of that annoying village go, IceDevimon?"

"Very well, we finished the job, but were interrupted by that annoying Tamer and his pet." Cherubimon rubbed his chin as he decided his next move, in his little "game".

"Have him taken care off. I trust that you have already sent your digimon to their world to get rid of those Tamers."

"It has been done, Master." The ice devil growled as it bowed, leaving its master in peace.

* * *

**A/N : Well, there's another idea I'm glad I got out of my head. For those of you who haven't realised yet, this is set 10 years after D-Reaper, as all the original Tamers have taken their own paths, and the only ones operating are Suzie (Henry's Sister) and Mako (Impmon's Tamer). Ai, Mako's other half is dead, but she plays an important role in this fic. Also, I want OC's. This is the first time I'm requesting OC's, but I need some new Tamers, about 4 to 7 of them, good and evil, willing to die - Yes their will be deaths between main characters and OC's. For the next chapter I only need one or two, but if you want your character in this fic, review. **

**As for the title, Glutton for Punishment, Beelzebumon (who will appear in this fic) is the digimon representing the sin of Gluttony, just to clear up any confusion. Also, the title of the chapter "Science" is in reference to a song I am currently listening to while I write this fic - The Scientist, by Coldplay - which reflects Makoto's ideas about Ai's death and being a Tamer.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Operation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Operation Ground and Pound" by Dragonforce, it's just awesome. I do not own the character Jean or David, he is owned by Lan Kai Kai. **

Rika Nonaka could never have guessed that she'd marry a politician. Of course, no one could ever had guessed that her mother could have persuaded her enough to join the fashion industry and become one of the people she despised the most - a model. And in complete honesty, she hated it, but at the end of the day - it did bring in a nice amount of cash.

"I'm home." Said politician made no point in explaining himself as he walked inside the house, secluding himself to his office, the room next door to the bedroom, where Rika Nonaka laid. Of course, Takato was stressed. A year ago he was also persuaded into beoming a politician, representing the Digital World. The United Nations had no idea who should represent the Digital World, so they put the man that was on the front line of the fight against D-Reaper, on the front line in politics. And if anything, he hated his job as much as Rika hated hers. But like her aswell - it did bring a nice amount of cash.

"How was work?" Rika asked, half-heartedly as she walked out of the room and into the office, leaning against the wall and facing Takato.

"Terrible." Takato sighed, banging his head on the table repeatedly.

"Guilmon, go get him some asprin!" Rika yelled down the hallway, to the small dinosaur who was helping himself to the pantry.

"Muhmoothiffubl!" Was the reply Rika got, from the engorged digimon.

"Fine, Renamon, please go get Takato some aspirin!" Rika called, as the tall, yellow, humanoid fox appeared from apparently thin air, handing the aspirin, and a glass of water to Takato. He stood up, tossed away his jacket, leaving him in his white collar shirt, and black pants, and drank the water and the aspirin in one gulp.

"Thanks Renamon." Takato nodded to the Digimon, who disappeared once again. The 23-year-old, was not feeling youthful. He was stressed, tired, and felt like he was going to faint. His brown hair was in a mess, and his eyes were blood shot. His wife on the other hand was the figure of youthfullness, only a little shorter than Takato, long brown hair, fair skin and a thin complexion.

"Get over it." His wife commanded.

"What?" Takato asked, facing his wife.

"You heard me, get over it!" She said, smacking him on the face.

"That really hurt!" Takato said, rubbing his cheek.

"Pain is love." She smiled, kissing him on the exact spot she slapped. He was about to retaliate with some witty comment of his own when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked, and listened intently. The person on the other end of the line obviously had little time, explaining everything he could as fast as possible. Takato said a short goodbye, ending the short conversation, and pocketed the phone, with a solemn look on his face.

"Who was it?" Rika, seeing the look on her husband's face knew something was wrong.

"It was Henry." Takato said. "He wants to speak with us. Now."

**Glutton For Punishment  
Chapter 2 : Operation**

**_"Watch you die, I watch you die inside, While fear controls your life"_**

Takato and Rika arrived at the Hypnos headquarters as fast as they could, with Guilmon and Renamon following closely behind. They walked into the main room, one they had been in many times, and they saw six familiar faces, all full of gloom and doom, and who could blame them? They all had been pulled out of their normal and happy lives for this, something that could change everything. Again.

He smiled as he thought of all his friends in the room and the unexpected paths they took. Henry sat at the front of the room, leaning on the giant TV joining Hypnos and taking over Yamaki's position, while Ryo sat at the table, the one who chose to stay in the Digital World to be its protector. Kazu, now sporting a beanie, headphones around his neck and black and white clothing lent against a wall,now a DJ, because according to him 'DJ's get all the chicks'. Kenta sat quietly by himself, inspecting his glasses, dressed in a casual shirt and shorts, he took an expected path, become a doctor. There was also two others he didn't expect to see - Jeri and Alice. Jeri paced around the table annoyed, while Alice kept to herself, dressed in a black dress. Surrounding them were their respective digimon, Jeri and Alice still had theirs, as their digi-eggs hatched years ago.

"Hi." Takato had to admit, it was a crappy icebreaker. "Henry, I believe you called us here." Takato said, as Henry sprang to life, looking over to everybody.

"Yes, yes I did." Henry nodded, as all the faces in the room turned to him, waiting for a reason as to why they were there. "The Digital World is worse than expected." Henry cleared his throat, he could feel their stares bore holes into his skin, and the fact that he was nervous did not help at all. They were his friends, so he had no idea why he felt so scared speaking to them. "There is a new force of digimon trying to invade the digital world, and frankly, we can't do anything about it. We do not know who they are. We do not know where they came from. We do not know how to stop them."

"So, what do we do?" Kazu was the first to speak, removing himself from the wall, facing Henry.

"The Sovereigns are disappointed with us." Ryo spoke this time, the attention of everyone in the room now on him. "They have decided to take it into their own hands."

"Isn't that good?" Kazu said, "Now we're not involved!"

"We're always involved Kazu, anything to do with the Digital World, we are involved." Takato spoke this time. "I don't like the idea of the Sovereigns taking things into their own hands. The last time they did they almost killed me, Rika and Henry."

"You're right." Henry confirmed. "They are recruiting new Tamers. They have accepted the fact that you have all gone off with your lives, and have decided that nothing can be done about it."

"What? Bringing more children into this?" Kenta surprised everyone with his yelling. "They should've asked us, otherwise we would have offered to help straight away!"

"Would you?" Ryo raised an eyebrow, "Would you seriously consider dropping everything in your life again? Giving it all up, one more time?"

"No. You have a girlfriend, a job, a house, bills to pay, things to do! We all do Kenta! We have lives!" Henry said, angry with himself. "And that's why we're not adequete enough. And that's why Makoto and Suzie are out there fighting. I know it doesn't seem right to rob these kids of their lives like they did to us, but it's the only option. I guess that's why kids are usually the ideal Tamers."

"There's only two of them. There were eight of us! How could the Sovereigns expect for the two of them to finish everything?" Kazu laid his face in his hands.

"And that's why there's going to be new Tamers." Ryo confirmed, sitting down. Silence filled the room, as they all contemplated the past conversation. The silence was interrupted by a very annoying crazy frog.

"Sorry, that's me." Henry said, answering the phone. "It's Makoto."

"Put it on speaker." Takato said, to which Henry did, answering the phone and placing it on the table so everyone could here. A loud breathing could be heard in the background, Mako was running.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mako said through the phone.

"Hello? What?" Henry asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mako repeated.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, as all the old Tamers leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Tell me what you know about IceDevimon?"

"He's an Ice Devil digimon, that's all we have on him, few of them are left. Why?" Henry pressed on, getting no answers to his questions.

"Tell me what you know about the invasion?" Mako asked.

"Corrupted Digimon are trying to take over the digital world, what does this have to do with anything Mako? Is IceDevimon the leader?" Henry asked, still getting no answers for his questions.

"Tell me, what you know about the others." Mako repeated his first question.

"What others?" Henry asked.

"The other Tamers." Mako said, as a shocked look came around the circle of Tamers.

"We don't have any other Tamers!" Henry replied, in complete honesty. "Only you guys, and the old group."

"Don't lie to me now Henry, me and Suzie know." Mako said. "I need what you know now, or in a couple of minutes, those other Tamers of yours will be gone!"

"Mako!" Takato yelled down the phone this time, to which Mako answered.

"Takato, is that you?"

"Yes. Those other Tamers, who told you about them?" Takato said, he knew that if anyone could get answers out of Mako, it was him.

"An Evilmon that attacked me and Suzie, those realizations were a diversion! A trap so they could also attack the other Tamers while we were distracted!"

"Those other Tamers, they were sent by the Sovereign Mako! We need you to save them as fast as possible." Takato said, waiting for a long 10 seconds before Mako replied. "Use your D-Ark to track them, okay?"

"Okay." And then Mako hung up.

- -

"And I end this match with an attack from BlackWarGreymon, bringing my Data Points up to 7,500." The teenager declared, as he won the match. He collected the card he won, and quietly walked away, leaving the distraught opponent without his best card.

"Rematch?" The opponent asked hopefully, to which he was answered with cold, blue eyes, behind a pair of glasses. "C'mon Jean, just one more?"

"I don't think you have any other cards worth betting on, do you?" Jean ignored the pleading and decided to walk off. He ran a hand through his red hair, staring at the card he just won - a Justimon. He casually walked home, and everyone that looked his way could tell he was a man of wealth - even though he wasn't. Jean was tall, 5'9", dressed in a grey shirt, tucked into black shorts, with an emblem on the breastpocket, showing he was part of one of the most expensive private schools in Japan. His father had left their family with nothing during the divorce, and his mother sacrificed all the money they had left so that he and his brother could go to a top school, as she valued education over anything else. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a phone call, to which he answered immediately.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jean, it's David. Come home quick! It's mother." Jean was going to ask his little brother more questions, but his phone started breaking up before he could speak.

"Cheap ass phone..." Jean growled, hanging up. He looked up, the clouds became dark, and he couldn't see much with the tress surrounding him. Deciding he wouldn't want to get wet if it rained, he ran quickly. But of course, getting wet would be the least of his problems. He turned around as a shining light emmited from the trees behind him. The shining light grew bigger, until it looked like a large hole in the air. Jean declared to himself that it was a portal, but curiosity got the best of him,as he wanted to see whatever was inside. The saying curiosity killed the cat immediately came to mind as Jean saw what came out. It was the ugliest thing Jean had ever seen. It looked like a giant, black dog, with four red eyes, and large wings.

"Wait... You're, a digimon?" Jean instantly recognised it as Devidramon, one of the Nightmare Soldiers.

He quickly doubted his sanity and figured that either someone was playing tricks on him or that he was hallucinating. He decided to sprint away, on his path home, but he was confronted by another portal.

"This can't be happening..." He thought to himself, as he ran to his left, but yet again - another portal. His last option to his right, was blocked by another portal. It took little brains to realize that he was surrounded by four Devidramons. "Great." He stared at the first Devidramon, who just stared back. "Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it on!" If this was a hallucination, he was going to go through it right till the end.

His phone decided it was a good time to start rattling in his pocket. It glowed brightly as he took it out, and engulfed itself into a yellow ball. He watched as the ball reshaped itself into what looked like a modified Tamagotchi, white, with a screen in the middle, and a silver circle around the screen.

He had little time to study the device further, as the first Devidramon fired a laser beam from its eyes. He barely managed to dodge, as the Devidramon behind him slammed him into a tree with its giant claw. For the first time in a while, Jean tasted his own blood, and he did not like it. Spitting it aside, he looked over to his left, and another portal appeared next to him. He quickly backed off, but seeing the reaction of the Devidramon, it was not their friend. And anything that wasn't a friend of these Digimon, was a friend of his.

"Crimson Nail!" A third Devidramon called, its claw shining a blood red color. Its attack was interrupted by whatever came out of the portal, because it stopped in mid attack, and was tossed into another tree.

"Fist of the Beast King!" The newly arrived Digimon, who Jean identified as Leomon, punched in the direction of Devidramon, sending a lion-head shaped beam straight at it.

"Who are you?" Jean asked.

"I am Leomon, and I am here to protect you - master." Leomon said, to which Jean grinned. He had his own digimon. He remembered watching TV during the D-Reaper attack, and seeing the other digimon fight it, but now that he had his own, he felt good. "Will you help me?" Leomon asked.

"How?"

"Swipe a card through your D-Ark, it should give me a powerup." Leomon said. "Once you have the card, you will know what to do." Jean nodded, searching through his deck for a suitable card. His deck was built for Nightmare Soldiers, so it would be hard to find something compatible for Leomon. Jean search frantically as Leomon defended himself against the four dark digimon. Leomon's main objection was to protect his tamer, which was proving to be a difficult task.

The four Devidramon circled high above Leomon, where the lion-man digimon couldn't reach. He watched hopelessly as their eyes glowed a red colour, preparing to fire at Leomon and Jean.

"Quickly, we have to either run, or you swipe that card!" Leomon said, as Jean took out the first card that came to his mind.

"RED EYE!" The four Devidramon called in unison, as 16 beams shot from their eyes.

"Digi-Modify!" Jean called, swiping his card through. "Black-Gear Power-up, Activate!" Two black gears came out of Jean's digivice, attaching itself to Leomon. They sank into his skin, turning him a dark brown colour, and increasing his size, engorging his muscles. A red glint came to his eyes as he prepared his attack.

"Fist of the Beast King!" the Dark Leomon called, sending a black beam shaped like a lion's head from his fist, plowing through the beams from the Devidramon, and attacking them, sending them spiraling to the ground. "Destroy..." The Dark Leomon whispered. One of the Devidramon flew straight down at Leomon, who tossed it to the side, into a tree. He blocked another Devidramon's claw, punching it straight in the chest. "Fist of the Beast King!" the Dark Leomon said again, hitting the other two Devidramon away. "Destroy..." The Dark Leomon repeatedly whispered, stalking its prey.

"No you don't!" Suzie finally arrived at the area, as Wendigomon stepped in front of the Dark Leomon. Both were the same size, and were playing a game of who would back down first. They stared each other down, as if challenging the other to attack.

"Who are you?" Jean asked, for the second time of the day.

"Friends. The other Tamers." Mako, with Impmon on his shoulder finally arrived behind Suzie. "We don't destroy Digimon around here, we send them back to the Digiworld. Transfer Process, Activate!" Mako pointed his digivice to the Devidramon, sending them back to where they came from."

"Why?" Jean asked. "Won't they just come back later on?"

"That's a good question, but everything will be explained later. But for now, come with us, we'll take you back to our headquarters." Suzie said, as Jean shook his head.

"Hell no." Jean replied. "I'm not joining some team. I'm not gonna do what you guys say. Leomon is my Digimon, and we do whatever we want. And we want to go home." Dark Leomon growled in response.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Suzie said, to which Jean raised and eyebrow.

"Leomon, attack her." Jean commanded, cold as ice.

"Wendigomon, defend!" Wendigomon and Leomon locked hands, both the same size and strength.

"Use your sword!" Jean called, as Leomon let go of Wendigomon, who almost lost his balance. He withdrew his sword, but Leomon stopped suddenly. "Leomon? What's going on?!" Leomon glowed, returning to his normal form, and then to the form of a small tiger.

"He ran out of energy. Too much fighting for one day." Mako said lazily, yawning loudly as if nothing had happened.

"Leormon," Jean said, using Leomon's rookie form name. "Come with me, we're going home." Jean turned around and left, with Leormon following closely behind.

"Asshole." Suzie cursed, walking away.

"Wait, Suzie!" Mako called after her. "I have a plan!"

"Is it really worth all the trouble?" Impmon asked, to which Mako nodded.

- -

"David, mom, I'm home!" Jean called, as Leormon hid in his bag. Jean's house was average, two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room and an extra room with a backyard. For someone who people thought was rich, he really wasn't. His skinny brother immediately rushed to Jean, wearing black shorts and a red shirt. He looked like he just got out of bed, with his messy brown hair.

"Jean, come quick, mom needs help!" Jean immediately rushed over to his mom, who was lying on the couch. Jean couldn't see what was wrong with her, until she spoke.

"Hello Jean." She said, staring at the ceiling.

"Mom, did it happen again? Can you still move?" Jean asked, to which his mother mouthed a 'No'. Jean couldn't do anything about it, calling an ambulance or a doctor would result in her being stated as too sick to take care of Jean and his brother, thus sending them both of to a foster home, or even worse - their father.

"I'm alright Jean, don't worry about me." His mother tried to smile, but Jean knew he was helpless. His mother wanted to stay with Jean and David as much as they did, so all three of them knew they couldn't say anything. Their moment of silence was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." David ran to the door, to see a man dressed in a black suit, next to a brown haired teenager. "Yes?"

"We'd like to speak to Jean." The teenager said, to which Jean immediately recognised his voice. Jean rushed to the door, staring at the boy who earlier had interrupted his battle with the Devidramon.

"How do you know my name, and where I live?" Jean asked, shifting his glance between the two of them.

"We didn't get a proper introduction, so I had to search on you. I'm Makoto, and this guy over here is Henry, he's the leader of Hypnos." Mako said, extending a hand, to which Jean avoided. "We were able to track down your D-Ark, that device you had, and it led us to your home."

"What do you want?" Jean asked.

"A simple proposition." Henry said, to which Jean nodded. "We hire a caretaker, a maid of sorts. She will take care of the house, your mom, cook, clean do everything for you guys, making sure you can still stay with your mom."

"Nothing's wrong with my mother." Jean said uncertainly.

"Jean, we know. She can't move in there can she? I can call a doctor for her, once we have the caretaker of course." Henry said.

"What's the catch?"

"I think you know." Mako added in. "Just join us. We're not evil or anything."

"Fine." Jean said, finally taking Makoto's extended hand and shaking.

* * *

**A/N : That's the second chapter, over the next chapters I will be introducing all the good Tamers, except Jean is on the fence for this one, he could be either good or evil... The evil tamers will make appearances, but not such a major role yet. So far, including Jean, I have recieved pm's and reviews with 6 OC's, both good and evil, so keep them coming. **


End file.
